A Cobwebs Series Side Story: Slow Dancing
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: During the party, Sally thinks about her feelings for a certain prince, just as the same prince comes and asks her to dance. Set during Cobwebs Tend to Vanish on Halloween.


Slow Dancing

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

Sally sat by the wall while the party picked up on volume. She sipped at the grape juice and watched as Cobweb's teacher, Maverick, talked to Cobweb's father, Jack. She noticed how the sorcerer wobbled ever so slightly, so she guessed he must've drank a bit too much.

Sally sighed and straightened out her black and white striped party dress. It had thin straps and the hem finished just above her knees. A black bow was tied into her hair. Sally looked up, just as the music changed to a slow tune. A tune for slow dancing. The rag doll watched as men asked women to dance. She watched as the couples slowly danced in each other's arms.

The rag doll sighed, spotting her two best friends chatting over glasses of grape juice. Sally felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the skeleton boy with the black and white hair. Sally stared down at her knees.

"Sally,"

The rag doll blinked in surprise and quickly looked up.

Cobweb Skellington stood over her, holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Sally stared up at him. Had he really asked her to dance? She blinked.

Cobweb's smile fell. "Or…if not then-"

"No, wait." Sally said quickly before the prince could turn away. "I…I'd love to."

"Excellent." Cobweb smiled. He took her small, fabric hand in his skeletal one and led her onto the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist (unknowingly making her blush), while her free hand went to his shoulder. Gently, they twirled in circles.

Sally stared up at him. She was dancing with the man she was in love with. She was sure she loved him. While with the doctor, she hadn't experienced many emotions, other then sadness. But when Cobweb set her free, she felt so much more. Happiness, calmness, but, most of all, love.

"Sally?"

Sally was pulled back to reality. Cobweb's eye socket had elongated, displaying his confusion. "Are you ok? You seem…distant."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Sally replied.

Cobweb's face fell. He reached up and took her hand from his shoulder, then took her hands in his. "Are you sure? Sally, if anyone's hurting you, in any way, I'm sure Father and I could do something to help. You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside. Bad for a person."

Sally stared at him. Why didn't he realize that it was her feelings for him that she was keeping 'bottled up inside'? "Cobweb, no one is hurting me. It's just…"

"Oh…It's what happened to me, isn't it? Me, being Cobweb Boogie."

Sally bit her lip and nodded.

Cobweb sighed. "I'm sorry. It was idiotic of me to allow Lock, Shock and Barrel to change me. Well, truth be told, they kidnapped me and shoved Oogie Boogie's bug down my throat, but still…I apologize for frightening you with my disappearance."

Sally allowed a small smile play at her lips. She loved the way he talked. Gentleman-like, unlike some other citizens in Halloween Town. "It's not your fault, Cobweb."

Cobweb smiled. "I'm so glad you don't blame me. Teacher told me about how I acted as Cobweb Boogie. Did I really try to flirt with you?"

Sally nodded, remembering how the Boogie child had called her doll face.

A splash of pink appeared on Cobweb's cheeks. "Oh…Oh, dear. Well, I'm certainly glad I didn't try anything else. And I'm positively relieved that I got rid of that burlap. It was itchy." He added, itching his arm for emphasis. "And my hair kept getting caught in the burlap top hat…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Nevertheless, I'm certainly glad I'm a Skellington."

Sally smiled. She was happy he was a Skellington as well.

"Anyway," Cobweb began and placed his hand back on her waist, taking hold of her other hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Back to dancing." They began twirling and spinning in slow circles.

Sally stared into Cobweb's eye socket. He was finally back. No more Cobweb Boogie. Cobweb Skellington was back.

"By the way," Cobweb began, smiling widely. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her to him.

Sally blushed as the side of her face was against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're my friend, Sally." Cobweb murmured happily.

Sally allowed a small grin to play at her lips as she placed her hands on his shoulder blades in a hug. "So am I, Cobweb."

Once they released each other, Sally bit her lip. "Cobweb, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Sally? What is it?"

"I…I, um…"

"Yes?"

"Cobweb, I l-"

There was the sound of glass shattering. The skeleton and the rag doll turned.

"Look what you've done now, Jack!" Maverick yelled, gesturing to the shattered wine glass lying in a puddle of red wine.

"_Me?_" Jack asked ridiculously. "You're the one who knocked it out of my hand!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't _snatch my glass_, this wouldn't be happening!"

"I was trying to stop you from getting drunk!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Over my dead body!"

"_That _can be arranged!"

Cobweb sighed irritably. "Excuse me, I've got to go and break up their fight."

Sally watched as Cobweb walked over to the arguing men, pushing them away from each other.

"Stop it!" The skeleton boy commanded. "We're trying to have a _good _evening! And you two fighting isn't going to do any good!"

The two men huffed and looked away from each other.

"_Apologize._" Cobweb ordered.

"Sorry, Jack…"

"Sorry, Maverick…"

"Good." Cobweb nodded. He pushed them toward the dance floor. "Now, go and dance with each other."

"I'm _not _dancing with him!" Jack exclaimed.

"Especially not _slow dancing!_" Maverick added.

Suddenly, as if the band had heard the sorcerer, the music changed to a fast, jazzy tune. Sally frowned. Her time to dance with Cobweb was over.

"There, go now." Cobweb said, pushing his father and teacher toward the dance floor. And they, though reluctantly at first, began dancing.

Cobweb shook his head disapprovingly and walked back over to Sally. "Sorry about that. Well, shall we?" He held out his hand.

Sally raised an eyebrow and glanced at the band. "But…the music's changed."

"So?"

Sally grinned and placed her hand in his. He brushed a strand of hair behind Sally's ear before leading her off, deeper into the crowd.

Sally smiled. Although she couldn't tell him how she felt about him (well, not yet, anyway), she knew she could still tell him that she was glad they were friends.

…

Author's note:

*Shrugs* Felt like writing something about these two.

This is for you, CobwebXSally fans!


End file.
